


mirroring

by Quilly



Series: The Garden of Fate [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU, in which one person has two soulmates who aren't soulmates, or in which fef actually has two pet losers who can't stop barking at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi knew it wouldn't be easy to juggle two soulmates. It got harder when they decided they hated each other's guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirroring

**Author's Note:**

> big soulmate au dump from tumblr. the prompt for this one was "someone who has two soulmates who aren't each other's soulmates"

Your name is Feferi Peixes and your boys aren’t soulmates.

That much should’ve been obvious by how much they hated each other on sight, but you held out hope that they’d start getting along, for your sake. You have Eridan’s name on your right wrist, Sollux on the left, and you have never felt half as whole as when their hands are in yours. You could take on a mountain of sharks. Or your mom.

Eridan looks over your head to pull a face. Sollux calls him a name. Eridan pouts. You squeeze their hands to get them to behave.

You knew it was going to be complicated, you having two soulmates that you love so much who hate each other, so you decided that for the sake of your general peace of mind the boys would continue living in their apartments and you would move to be a little closer. You work out a schedule. You make sure everybody knows the schedule and sticks to the schedule. And, them being who they are, Eridan and Sollux stick to it for all of two days before the desire to one-up each other overcomes them.

So you sit them both down and tell them very frankly that you don’t care if you are their soulmate, you will break up with them and move to China and never speak to them again if they don’t _get. Along._

Sollux comes on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Eridan comes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You have Sunday to yourself to feel empty, which is preferable to half-full. You don’t know why you don’t feel right without them _both_.

One Sunday they both show up at eight and make you breakfast. You sit on your couch, propped up on a veritable mountain of plushies and pillows and blankets, and watch in amazement as they coordinate to make waffles and eggs and bacon and juice. Eridan hip-checks Sollux to get to the fridge and Sollux sticks out his tongue, but it’s…civil. It’s nice.

You, very carefully, start allowing more and more infringements on your carefully-coordinated schedule. Friday nights you all pile in on Eridan’s couch and watch Project Runway reruns. Sunday mornings are breakfast days. Tuesday nights are game nights. And suddenly your weeks are full and they’re getting along.

You pretend you don’t notice when, one Sunday morning, Sollux grabs Eridan by the collar and angrily kisses him on the mouth. You pretend you don’t notice only so long as it takes you to realize the crepes are burning; then you slide in around them and make the crepes yourself.

They earned it.


End file.
